


Las posibles vidas del Sr. Katsuki

by Nacth (Lithiriel)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abortion, Alternate Universe, Crack, Está más o menos inspirado en la película de Mr Nobody, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Varias parejas, entre otros, seriously this is like... just random ideas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithiriel/pseuds/Nacth
Summary: La vida de Yuuri parece ser muy clara en su mente. Sus decisiones, sus amores y sus lazos. Todo es claro en su vida, hasta que no lo es.[Crack] [Omegaverse]Inspirado en la película "las posibles vidas de Mr. Nobody"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notas iniciales: ¡Hola! Este trabajo es un poco raro. Bastante crack -un género que normalmente solía escribir para mis viejos fandom, pero que nunca había pensado realmente para YOI- nació porque de pronto, en mi rotación, muchas personas comenzaron a hablar de esta película. No la he visto, aunque he escuchado suficiente de mis compañeras como para querer escribir algo con una idea así.
> 
> Por eso, cien por ciento crack. Y, para satisfacer a mi horrible multishipper interna ha-ha. De paso situado en omegaverse, porque soy trash por dos.
> 
> I’m really sorry, no me resistí.
> 
> Nota extra: Algunos de los oc’s que aparecen aquí son de mi querida Fran. Si alguien quiere verlos mejor, dejo el link de su bello arte [aquí](https://www.facebook.com/SweetBaka/media_set?set=a.10212907933993165.1073741858.1234699658&type=3)
> 
> Nota extra 2: Mención de temas sensibles, y me invento leyes porque no estoy segura de que ciertas cosas sean legales en ciertos lugares
> 
> Nota extra 3: La separación aquí es… inusual. Pero el cambio en los símbolos separadores ayuda un poco a llevar la ilación, lo prometo.

 

 

**Las posibles vidas del señor Katsuki**

Yuuri estaba en medio de un larguísimo camino congelado cuando Victor dejó caer la pregunta. Era pleno invierno en San Petersburgo, de esos largos, secos y helados que calan los huesos a los que se había tenido que acostumbrar. Sobre las carreteras y también en las veredas, el hielo se había acumulado apenas, dejando una capa resbalosa sobre la cual los zapatos de Yuuri parecían siempre estar a punto de resbalar.

Victor, quien estaba parado delante de él, aun con una delicada sonrisa dibujada en los labios lo miraba expectante. Tenía sus manos desnudas sosteniendo las de Yuuri con cariño, el frío y pesado metal de sus anillos de compromiso quemaba más de lo que la piel de Yuuri pudiera soportar en ese momento. Pero no se sentía capaz de soltar las manos de Victor y buscar confort dentro de sus bolsillos. No aún, no con la pregunta de su prometido aun colgando en el aire.

_‘Yuuri, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?’_

Parecería casi una formalidad innecesaria, estar preguntando semejante cosa, especialmente tras ambos llevar anillos a juego, y estar compartiendo una vida en el departamento de Victor. Ambos retirados, balanceando su tiempo entre las clases particulares que daba Victor y las que Yuuri impartía a niños pequeños en una pista local cercana.

Una pregunta casi retórica, una que uno supondría; tenía una respuesta obvia.

Sin embargo, hacía exactamente cuatro años que Yuuri había terminado de pagar por esos anillos. Cuatro años en los cuales su relación parecía haber transcurrido más rápido de lo que Yuuri hubiera esperado. Vivian juntos y compartían espacio, pero Yuuri; en ese último tiempo, había comenzado a pensar que eso era todo lo que podía compartir con Victor.

Permanecer con la constante etiqueta de prometidos sobre ellos, le dejaba vivir con cierta red de seguridad. Un periodo de tiempo indefinido que le ayudaría a prepararse para dar el siguiente paso, una especie de limbo donde se encontraba seguro.

Yuuri era más que consiente de sus inseguridades y de lo difícil que era convivir con él. Su constante necesidad de soporte y esa manía de retraerse sin darse cuenta. Cerrando las puertas y dejando al resto del mundo fuera. Victor, aún a sabiendas de este, aseguraba amarlo.

Yuuri lo amaba también, pero no estaba seguro de si el sentimiento podría sobrevivir al gigantesco cambio que era cimentar lo que tenían. Creando un lazo para siempre. Porque la verdad era qué, Yuuri creía que ser el prometido de Victor parecía un millón de veces más fácil que ser su marido.

— ¿Yuuri?

Preguntó Victor, su rostro siendo fruncido ligeramente por una expresión de preocupación y su esencia comenzando a teñirse con lo que Yuuri fácilmente podía identificar como preocupación.

Yuuri, aún con sus manos fuertemente sujetas por Victor, tomó un respiro.

 

 **╰☆╮** **⋆** **☆** **.** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **.** **☆** **⋆** **╰☆╮**

 

—No.…—La palabra se sentía casi alienígena en sus labios. Casi como si acabara de lanzar una maldición y de pronto su boca entera estuviera siendo llenada por ácido—Lo lamentó.

Terminó por completar. Aunque parecía algo incorrecto para decir. Pues Yuuri se había sentido como un completo idiota después de soltar aquella frase, y si el rostro de Victor había sido un poema de tragedias hasta hace un momento, ahora parecía que alguien le había quitado todo el aire de un solo derechazo.

Victor se mantuvo en silencio un momento, sin soltar sus manos.

La calle de dos vías estaba completamente llena, autos que pasaban rápidamente hacían que el ambiente pareciera mucho más sofocante. Con el constante rugir de motores y molesto sonido de claxon.

Victor le había sorprendido con la propuesta de camino a casa, mientras ambos hubieran estado hablando sobre qué cocinarían para cenar aquella noche y cuándo se suponía que era el siguiente control de Yuuri con el doctor. Ahora que ya no era un atleta no necesitaba seguir el tortuoso calendario de supresores, pero era recomendable que los omega que hubieran estado sometidos a semejante abuso de los mismos por tantos años, se realizaran controles al menos dos veces al año. Yuuri sabía que Victor quería que ambos tuvieran un cachorro, había dejado caer sutiles pistas de sus intenciones aquí y allá durante sus conversaciones. Pero si Yuuri no podía decirle que sí a dar finalmente el paso siguiente que venían arrastrando ya tantos años, mucho menos a traer juntos una vida al mundo.

Yuuri sabía que Victor añoraba una familia. Un matrimonio, y una casa llena de niños.  Eran cosas que le había confesado que no había podido tener él mismo en su juventud, pero que le gustaría conseguir. Crear su pequeño mundo de la mano de Yuuri.

—No te disculpes, Yuuri—Fue todo lo que dijo, aun sosteniendo sus manos.

Los delicados dedos de Victor sobre su propia piel casi quemaban como hiel. Yuuri se encontró deseando apartarse con mucha más fuerza que antes, pero era incapaz de hacerlo.

El silencio los rodeó por un momento más, tres autos corrieron junto a ellos. Victor mordió su labio, como si tratara de evitar que algo más saliera de allí.

—Aun así…—murmuró Yuuri, incapaz de contenerse—Lo lamento.

Victor sólo pudo limitarse a asentir, quedando con la mirada fija en el suelo de manera casi imperceptible, como si fuera capaz de encontrar las respuestas a sus cuestionamientos en el hielo congelado de la acera.

Cuando fue hora de regresar a casa, Victor tomó una de sus manos, negándose a soltarla hasta que estuvieran dentro de su hogar.

Meses después, cuando Yuuri se encontrara haciendo sus maletas y Victor le mirara desde el marco de la puerta, con unos ojos que parecían esconder un mar de nostalgia y arrepentimiento; Yuuri creyó que había sido su manera muy personal de despedirse.

Porque Victor había sabido que, desde ese momento, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Romper su lazo, había sido menos traumático de lo que Yuuri pudiera haber imaginado. Había leído de aquello en revistas, e incluso en alguno de esos programas médicos que pasaban señalando casos muy saltantes e incluso algo perturbadores. Quizá porque parecía ser algo que habían decidido _juntos._ Ante la primera muestra de los signos de un lazo en inanición, Yuuri había sugerido que consiguieran medicación adecuada.

El Yuuri del pasado, probablemente, nunca había podido sugerir semejante cosa. Avergonzado por las implicaciones de tal aseveración.

Pero este Yuuri ya le había dicho una vez que no a Victor. Romper más lo poco que aún los mantenía juntos, no parecía una posibilidad tan descabellada.

Victor no había respondido ante su sugerencia, no al principio. Sólo una semana después de que esta hubiera sido hecha, había accedido. Compartir espacio mientras durase el tratamiento había ayudado algo. Yuuri usaba el cuarto de visitas, y ambos compartían la mesa cuando era hora de comer.

Victor le contaba sobre su día, y Yuuri hacía los comentarios que considerara corteses. Yakov había ido al departamento un par de veces, con la intención de hablar con Victor.

Yuuri nunca había escuchado ninguna de las charlas, pues siempre salía cuando el hombre llegaba. Sólo para encontrar a Victor después con el rostro más pensativo que le hubiera conocido nunca.

Yuuri nunca había escuchado ninguna de las charlas entre ambos alfa, pero creía saber bien de qué podían hablar en ellas.

A Yuuri no le gustaba ser una carga. Estaba intentando arreglar el desastre que había hecho de la vida de Victor sin dejar demasiadas cosas rotas detrás de él. Porque las rajaduras del corazón de ambos eran trabajo suficiente para encargarse lo que les quedara de vida.

—No tienes que irte, ¿sabes? —dijo Victor entonces, parado como estaba en la puerta de la habitación. Yuuri giró el rostro un poco, observando de refilón la silueta del otro hombre. Victor no le estaba mirando en ese momento, y ahora giraba el rostro como quien intentaba buscar dónde era que Makkachin estaba descansando en ese momento.

Yuuri parpadeó, sin responder.

Ante su mutismo, Victor giró el rostro, observándolo con el intento más patético de sonrisa que Yuuri alguna vez hubiera visto.

Victor era un maestro en la falsa felicidad, esa que vendía a los medios cuando aún era un atleta en competencia. Su sonrisa plástica y prefabricada distaba años luz de la que tenía ahora.

—El departamento es grande, y la compañía no me viene mal—dio un par de pasos al frente, cruzándose de brazos, en una posición que parecía gritar a todas luces que intentaba protegerse de algo—Además tú ya tienes un empleo aquí.

Yuuri detuvo su quehacer antes de que terminara de cerrar la última maleta. Desde la sala, el sonido de los pasos de Makkachin que de seguro estaba buscando a su dueño fueron lo único que llenó sus oídos por un largo rato, cuando el can finalmente los encontró; se detuvo en la puerta, sentándose en la división con el pasillo sin hacer ningún ruido. Casi como si temiera irrumpir en un lugar donde no estaba invitado.

Yuuri abrió la boca.

 **⋆** **☆** **.** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **.** **☆** **⋆**

Sólo para cerrarla nuevamente. Haciendo que una sonrisa lastimera se dibujara en sus labios.

Victor podría haber sido el maestro de las mil máscaras. Pero Yuuri, quisiera serlo o no, era el rey de la sinceridad. Sus facciones eran incapaces de esconder lo que realmente sentía.

Quizá había sido esa la razón por la cual, la sonrisa de Victor había terminado de caer al mismo tiempo que la suya se formaba.

—Lo lamento.

Dijo, antes de terminar de cerrar la maleta.

Esas palabras se sintieron tan erróneas en su boca como la primera vez que las hubiera dicho.

Victor se detuvo un momento.

—Te dije que no tienes porqué disculparte.

Aunque Yuuri creyó, nuevamente, que aquello era mentira también.

Su viaje a Hasetsu aquella misma noche. Victor se ofreció a dejarlo en el aeropuerto, y su última despedida le recordó con quemante añoranza al abrazo que hubieran compartido después de su primera copa rostelecom juntos.

Victor en aquel momento, le había dicho que ojalá nunca se separara de su lado, en un lenguaje oculto entre otras peticiones. El Victor de ahora, lo abrazaba reconociendo que sería la última vez que lo haría.

Yuuri, por su parte, decidió inhalar todo lo que pudiera de la esencia de Victor. Queriendo recordar al menos aquello.

Hasetsu no había cambiado mucho desde que Yuuri hubiera dejado su pequeño pluebo. Un par de edificios nuevos, más estudiantes en la academia de ballet y unos tantos más en la pista de patinaje. Tampoco cambió mucho cuando sus padres le dejaron completo control del onsen a Mari y a él. Y, por supuesto, tampoco cambió cuando Yuuri decidió que aquel sería el lugar donde haría su vida.

Habiendo perdido por completo pista de Victor, ignorando las noticias que pudieran tener su nombre, habiendo eliminado su número y cualquier red social que pudiera tener su imagen. Teniendo como único recuerdo una idea ya casi inventada del aroma del hombre, y cómo se había sentido sostener su mano mientras daban su última caminata hacia el apartamento en aquella tarde de invierno; Yuuri vivió lo que quedó de su vida en el pequeño pueblo pesquero que lo había visto nacer.

 **⋆** **☆** **.** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **.** **☆** **⋆**

Yuuri abrió la boca.

Sólo para cerrarla nuevamente. Sus puños se tensaron, antes de que volvieran a relajarse y él se girara completamente.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó, sintiéndose un idiota tan pronto las palabras hubieran dejado sus labios.

Victor lucía casi tan sorprendido como él por la respuesta.

—Por supuesto, Yuuri—dijo, dando un par de pasos dentro de la habitación, estirando las manos ligeramente en su dirección, como si intentara alcanzarlo, pero no estuviera seguro si podía o si siquiera se le estaba permitido.

Yuuri observó de refilón sus maletas casi terminadas sobre la cama, y luego el rostro de Victor. Expectante, casi esperanzado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Está bien—dijo finalmente, con un hilo de voz tan tenue que incluso a él le era difícil reconocer como su propia voz—Lo haré.

Yuuri no estaba seguro de si Victor estaba feliz o no con su decisión. O si sería lo mejor para ambos o no.

Pero, al menos, la expresión de Victor había mutado en algo muy parecido al alivio.

Yuuri tuvo que cancelar su ticket de avión. Quizá sería un revés para su billetera, pero se dijo que no importaba mucho. Recuperó el trabajo al cual había renunciado muy rápido, pues el dueño de la pista le había dicho que aún no encontraba un instructor que le pareciera adecuado para niños pequeños.

Yuuri al ser un omega, tenía aquella facilidad, la gente parecía asumir inmediatamente que él sería cuidadoso. No era mentira, realmente, pero eso no cambiaba que a veces creyera que era injusto.

La convivencia con Victor era, entre otras cosas, casi una vida en la cuerda floja.

Yuuri, quien aún no podía con el propio peso de sus sentimientos, intentaba guardar una distancia que se considerara prudente. Victor, quien no podía ocultar los sentimientos que aún guardaba detrás de sus ojos, parecía no estar seguro en dónde terminaba la _amistad_ y dónde empezaba lo que sea que estuviera intentando tener con Yuuri.

A Yuuri no le gustaban las cosas injustas.

Y mantener en vilo a Victor, viviendo en una constante duda, era la injusticia más grande de todas.

Por eso, cuando un año después Yuuri mencionó querer irse a Detroit, Victor no volvió a pedirle que se quedara.

Yuuri había hablado con sus padres antes, quienes se habían mostrado comprensivos. No habían hecho muchas preguntas, y sólo le habían pedido que les llamara con más frecuencia. Yuuri había prometido que lo haría, y que tan pronto consiguiera un nuevo empleo y un lugar decente donde quedarse, les enviaría un poco de dinero.

Su madre se había reído, con esa ternura maternal que Yuuri a veces terminaba extrañando más de lo que admitía, asegurándole que las aguas termales estaban bien.

Yuuri había insistido. Era parte de su responsabilidad como hijo velar por la seguridad de sus padres.

Detroit era casi como lo recordaba. En cuanto a sus calles y el terrible clima de invierno. La vida de Yuuri en estados unidos se había limitado únicamente a la pista y a la universidad, así que descubrir que había mucho más en la ciudad no era realmente extraño.

Había sido una suerte que Phichit, su mejor amigo, hubiera hecho del lugar su residencia permanente.

Y, tras la molestia inicial porque no hubiera sido informado de la repentina _mudanza_ , le había ofrecido a Yuuri un lugar en su casa. Lugar que Yuuri se había apresurado a rechazar, diciendo que no podría aprovecharse de esa manera de su amigo.

Phichit sólo le había regalado una mirada de circunstancia.

—Por favor, Yuuri. ¡Será como estar de nuevo en la universidad!

Claro que, ninguno de los dos era ya un alumno. Phichit estaba empezando una pequeña compañía que se encargaría de organizar shows sobre hielo, al mismo tiempo que promocionaba el suyo propio y participaba en otros a los que fuera invitado cuando su agenda se lo permitiera. Yuuri, por su parte, había conseguido empleo como maestro en su antiguo rink. Instruía niños pequeños, y también daba clases privadas. Celestino, quien aún era entrenador allí también, lo había recomendado personalmente.

El dinero era bueno, especialmente con las clases privadas. Al menos lo suficientemente bueno como para no tener que buscar otro trabajo de momento.

Sin embargo, si había algo que les hiciera recordar sus días de universitarios, era que al menos una vez cada dos meses, Phichit le obligaría a acompañarlo a uno de los bares locales cuatro cuadras al sur de su hogar compartido.

Yuuri normalmente lo seguía sólo porque no quería dejar solo a su amigo. No era fanático de bailar, o del ambiente en general, y el alcohol era un gigantesco _no_ gracias a las muy gráficas descripciones que había recibido de su vergonzoso espectáculo en Sochi varios años atrás.

Sin embargo, aquel sábado del mes de septiembre, cuando Yuuri ya pudiera contar cuatro años viviendo en Detroit, por primera vez podía decir que había acompañado a Phichit al bar por decisión propia.

Yuuri había pasado muchos años sin noticias de Victor.

Al menos, sin ninguna noticia que considerara relevante.

Victor seguía siendo un gran nombre en el mundo del patinaje, con las coreografías que llevaban su nombre siendo interpretadas por más y más patinadores ganadores de medallas de oro, incluso campeones olímpicos.

No sólo Yuri, quien de vez en cuando le escribía para preguntarle- de manera muy poco educada- cómo estaba había interpretado una en su último año antes de retirarse, sino que incluso Jean Jaques Leroy, para sorpresa de muchos. Entre una larguísima lista de nombres.

Yuuri sabía de la extraña animadversión de Victor por J.J., y mientras algunos lo adjudicaban a que sus instintos de alfa simplemente hacía que chocaran, Yuuri sabía que más que desagrado era simplemente desinterés. Y, que mientras muchos intentaban salir con teorías sobre el porqué del cambio de actitud de Victor, Yuuri estaba seguro de que tenía mucho que ver con que él y Yuri se encontraran saliendo.

_—No es tan idiota, no realmente._

Había sido su manera de explicarse.

Era una noticia que nadie sabía aún. Aunque Yuri se la hubiera contado en una de sus casi inexistentes y muy separadas llamadas telefónicas. Jean Jaques se había divorciado de Isabella Yang hacía un año, de una manera tan discreta que muchos habían tardado en darle seguimiento a la noticia.

Los medios clamaban que al J.J. ser un alfa, era lo más normal que su relación con una beta como Isabella no hubiera funcionado. Y que, quizá estaba buscando a un omega que pudiera ser un mejor compañero o compañera. Pero, viendo que Yuri también era un beta, Yuuri realmente dudaba de aquella versión.

Y, pensando en noticias sobre nuevos romances, una de la misma calaña había sido la que lo había llevado a donde estaba ahora.

Yuuri nunca hubiera creído que la primera noticia realmente importante que recibiría de Victor sería el anuncio de que su hija había nacido.

Rosette Nikiforov lucía casi diminuta entre los brazos de Chris y Victor en la foto del artículo que había llegado hasta los ojos de Yuuri. Con gigantescos ojos verdes y una diminuta pelusa plateada decorando su cabeza.

Yuuri no había estado seguro de qué pensar. Había dejado todo lo que estuviera haciendo sólo para mirar la foto, dejando que su mirada se concentrara un minuto más de lo necesario en Victor. En su sonrisa y en la manera delicada en la que cargaba a la bebé, para luego ver la sonrisa de Chris, quien tenía un brazo enrollado en el cuello de Victor. La niña entre ellos, parecía reír ante alguna morisqueta o sonido que hubiese hecho Victor. Su padre.

Victor era padre.

Yuuri no había estado seguro de qué era lo que había pensado en ese momento, pero sí que estaba seguro que había usado el alcohol que normalmente se negaba a consumir aquella noche sólo para que se mantuviera de esa manera.

Los pensamientos, se dio cuenta, aquella noche no serían sus amigos.

—Yuuri—la voz de Phichit, ligeramente arrastrada por el alcohol que también había tomado, le hablaba en su oído—deberíamos tomar un taxi.

Yuuri lo observó un momento de refilón. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y una sonrisa perezosa decoraba sus labios.

Phichit sabía, quizá mejor que él mismo, que Yuuri necesitaba algo para alejar al mundo de su mente.

—Vamos—instó de nuevo, colocando su brazo en la cintura de Yuuri aún si era un tanto más bajo que él, ayudándolo a andar hacia adelante—En casa te daré algo para que te sientas mejor.

Yuuri asintió de manera cansina, antes de dejarse llevar a la puerta principal.

Un auto pasó delante de ellos, y las luces delanteras cegaron a Yuuri un momento.

—Un taxi—Dijo Phichit, animándolo para ir hacia adelante—Vamos, Yuuri.

 **.** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **.**

Yuuri cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo cómo un punzante dolor ya comenzaba a gestarse detrás de su cien.

Asintió apenas con fuerza, y dejó que Phichit le ayudara a acomodarse en el auto.

Phichit le dijo la dirección al taxista, quien parecía ser un beta al igual que Phichit. Yuuri pudo ver que le dedicó una mirada sentida, como si supiera que el día de mañana se enfrentaría a una resaca gigantesca, antes de pedirles que aseguraran la puerta y comenzaran a andar.

Yuuri dejó que su cabeza descansara sobre el hombro de Phichit, haciendo que su familiar esencia alejara, al menos por un momento, las malas ideas que ahora azotaban su mente.

—Yuuri, no te duermas—Pidió Phichit, al tiempo que uno de sus brazos se enrollaba en su torso de manera cariñosa—Vamos, estamos cerca.

Yuuri sabía que Phichit seguía hablando, pero el alcohol y su propia imaginación sólo podían bombardearlo del vago recuerdo de la risa de Victor, de la aún más vaga sombra que era el sonido de los labios de Chris al articular su nombre, y de una vocecita completamente nueva que acompañaba a las otras dos.

Sonidos que ni siquiera pudieron se apagados por el estruendoso derrapado de un auto en una esquina aledaña, o el grito del taxista. Ni el repentino movimiento de Phichit, quien había intentado cubrirlo, o el dolor que de pronto sintió clavándose contra su pecho, antes de que la imagen de aquellos tres se fuera a negro.

 

 **.** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **.**

Yuuri cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo cómo un punzante dolor ya comenzaba a gestarse detrás de su cien

Llevándose una mano al rostro, habló presuroso.

—Espera, Phichit—Pidió arrastrando las sílabas. Pudo sentir los ojos de su amigo sobre él, antes de que le dijera algo al taxista y este regresara a hacer su ruta buscando a otros pasajeros interesados—Creo que—dijo, elevando el rostro e intentando centrar su vista—Creo que necesito aire.

Probablemente el frío de la noche no sería bueno para la cantidad de alcohol que tenía en la sangre, pero Yuuri no se sentía realmente tentado a tomar buenas decisiones aquella noche.

Phichit lo observó, y después observó el camino que tenían que recorrer.

Objetivamente hablando, no era muy largo. Quizá por eso fue que simplemente se limitó a sonreír, ofrecerle su cuerpo como soporte, y comenzar a caminar junto a él.

Yuuri tenía muchas cosas que agradecerle a Phichit, desde sus años en la escuela donde hubiera sido el único que hubiera tenido que aguantas sus constantes cuadros depresivos, pasando por sus primeros años en competencias serias, en incluso ahora.

Phichit siempre había sido una roca perenne en su vida, un pilar de soporte en el que Yuuri podía contar sin importar la circunstancia.

Por eso, y porque su cuerpo parecía mucho más receptivo aquella noche, no dudó en aceptar la mano de Phichit cuando esta buscó la suya en su lentísimo regreso a casa. Tampoco dudó en entrelazar sus dedos, como si aquel contacto fuera su única ancla a tierra. Y, aquello también lo impulsó a buscar los labios de su amigo con los suyos propios cuando Phichit logró cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

Yuuri había conocido a Phichit en muchas facetas antes. La de mejor amigo, la de competidor, la de artista. Pero, la de amante, casi como si fueran las tres mezcladas en una sola, sazonada por algo que Yuuri parecía más que dispuesto a encontrar aquella noche.

Los besos de Pichit eran profundos y salvajes, pero sus manos eran cariñosas y su toque delicado. Su cuerpo entero ardía, pero Yuuri se sentía seguro.

Siempre lo había estado con Phichit.

La mañana siguiente había demostrado ser algo mucho menos incómodo de lo que Yuuri hubiera imaginado. No hubo silencios largos y pesados, o miradas llenas de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento.

Pues, mientras Yuuri trataba de enfocar el rostro de Phichit sin sus lentes, pudo distinguir una lánguida sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo, al tiempo que estiraba una de sus manos para acunar la mejilla de Yuuri, antes de reír con gusto. Era casi como si fuera una risa de felicidad.

Amar a Phichit no había sido como amar a Victor. Y vivir con él, tampoco.

Phichit era un beta, y no podían formar un vínculo hormonal.

Pero eso no significa que no hubiera funcionado, pues tres años después, un par de personitas extra se habían unido a su pequeño círculo llamado hogar.

Taiyou y Tsuki Chulanont nacieron en abril, un par de mellizos que tenían la sonrisa de Phichit y aún discutían cuál color de ojos exactamente.

El día del primer cumpleaños de los gemelos, Yuuri recibió una postal en el correo.

Phichit estaba jugando con ambos, intentando casi inútilmente colocarles los trajes nuevos que les habían comprado para la celebración.

Ya nadie enviaba correo de esa manera. El sistema postal parecía haber sido relegado únicamente para paquetes o indumentaria. Las cartas, con el tiempo, habían abandonado el papel y se habían relegado a lo digital.

Yuuri se acomodó en un sillón aledaño, desde donde podía oír perfectamente la risa de sus dos hijos mezclada con la de su aún no esposo. Phichit quería que se casaran en un evento grande en su ciudad natal de Tailandia, pero tendrían que esperar a que los niños fueran un poco más grandes, pues Phichit quería que recordaran la boda de sus padres.

_‘Es el día más feliz de nuestras vidas, Yuuri. Quiero que los niños sean parte de el’_

Yuuri no había tenido argumentos contra aquello.

La postal era una que parecía haber sido sacada de una tienda cualquiera. Tenía una imagen genérica de una playa. O, siendo más específicos, la vista de un amanecer y como la luz se esparcía por la arena.

Le recordaba un poco a Hasetsu, en esas mañanas donde uno aún no podía decir si el invierno se iba o la primavera se acercaba.

Sólo que las letras que decoraban la imagen no eran _kana_. Era cirílico.

Yuuri sintió su corazón caer hasta su estómago.

Giró la imagen, casi de manera temblorosa.

El escrito estaba en inglés.

Las primeras líneas estaban tachadas con marcador, eran muchas, el autor pareciendo arrepentido de haberle dedicado tan larguísima confesión en una estampa tan común. Y, bajo la mancha negra de tinta, sólo un par de palabras quedaban.

Con perfecta caligrafía, decía.

_Te deseo felicidad._

_Victor._

**╰☆╮** **⋆** **☆** **.** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **.** **☆** **⋆** **╰☆╮**

—Sí…—Murmuró Yuuri, sintiendo que se había traicionado tan pronto esas palabras abandonaron sus labios—Sí quiero casarme contigo.

El rostro de Victor era casi un poema, uno que hablaba de esperanza y amor.

Yuuri se odió un poco por no poder sentirse igual.

—Oh, Yuuri—Murmuró, con la voz casi rota, antes de lanzarse hacia él y envolverlo en un abrazo apretado.

Por un momento creyó que Victor le daría las gracias, pero aquello simplemente hubiera logrado terminar de romper el poco control que Yuuri pretendía tener en la situación.

Dar las gracias, simplemente no parecía correcto en ese momento. Así que, Yuuri simplemente se dedicó a aferrarse con más fuerza al abrigo de Victor, asintiendo al tiempo que él le juraba que lo haría la persona más feliz del mundo.

La boda se realizó en Japón, en una ceremonia que no era lo suficientemente grande para gustos de Victor, pero que aun así terminó encontrando encantadora. Asistieron tanto sus compañeros de rink como sus viejos entrenadores, Phichit y Chris fueron los padrinos, y Yurio llevó los anillos; que eran los mismo que Yuuri hubiera comprado, pero con una pequeña leyenda escrita en ellos.

Su luna de miel fue corta, y sólo lograron visitar Tokyo, ambos con bastante trabajo acumulado.

La vida de casado, descubrió Yuuri, no era tan diferente a la que hubiera tenido antes. Al menos no a simple vista. Seguía compartiendo cama con Victor, revisaban sus cuentas durante la noche, y hablaban sobre sus días hasta quedarse dormidos.

Sin embargo, por dentro, Yuuri sentía que vivía con una constante bomba de tiempo sonando en su hombro. Había días buenos, y otros no tanto. En los mejores, Yuuri podría olvidar todo aquello que parecía aquejarlo, como la sombra de la parca lista para arrancarle la cabeza, y concentrarse únicamente en Victor y en sus quehaceres diarios.

En aquellos que llamaba malos, Yuuri no podía evitar encontrarse a sí mismo pensando en que su estancia en la casa de Victor era comparable a la de un huésped en un hotel, esperando el momento en que tuviera que irse. Temiendo que algo que pudiera hacer, terminara de quebrar la felicidad que para él se sentía tan frágil como cristal.

 **⋆** **☆** **.** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **.** **☆** **⋆**

Tratar de ignorar lo segundo, era casi imposible.

Esconderlo de Victor, una tarea casi titánica. Nadie quiere escuchar que su esposo duda sobre el matrimonio. Estar casado, creía Yuuri, debería de ser un estado exento de semejantes tribulaciones.

Yuuri intentaba ser lo mejor de sí mismo para seguir compartiendo su vida con Victor. Pero más veces que las que no, creía que era una causa perdida.

El estrés que traducía su labor diaria hacía estragos con su cuerpo a veces, dándole migrañas o repentinos enojos para consigo mismo. Por eso, tardó en darse cuenta de los síntomas cuando estos golpearon a su puerta.

Creyendo que se trataba de alguna otra somatización cualquiera, ignoró las mañanas que despertaba con la boca amarga, o los varios desayunos que terminaron en el retrete luego de haber pasado no más de diez minutos en su estómago.

Sólo supo que se trataba de otra cosa, cuando se vio a sí mismo recibiendo la noticia de su médico de cabecera.

Yuuri aún no estaba seguro de cómo sobrellevar la vida de casado. Mucho menos sabía cómo se suponía que lo haría con un niño en camino.

La noche después de la noticia del doctor, Yuuri regresó a casa con una mueca pensativa grabada en el rostro.

Él nunca había sido particularmente bueno con las mentiras, pero creía que quizá podía ocultar su secreto por un tiempo.

— Yuuri, cariño. ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Victor, dejando de lado su tenedor.

Yuuri detuvo su propio accionar, dejando su plato a un lado. No quería comer, pues sentía que su estómago revuelto lo haría devolver cualquier cosa que intentara entrar. El doctor le había dejado un par de pastillas para controlar las náuseas, así como también vitaminas que ayudarían al desarrollo del bebé.

El doctor se había visto muy contento al darle la noticia a Yuuri, como haría al decirle a cualquier otro omega que estaba en espera. Él, a su vez, había intentado sonreírle y recibir todos sus consejos e indicaciones con la mayor atención posible.

Sin embargo, finalmente en casa, el peso de la noticia finalmente había caído sobre sus hombros.

Un bebé.

Yuuri iba a tener un bebé…

—Victor…

Murmuró Yuuri, mordiendo sus palabras.

Victor se hizo un poco hacia adelante, estirando su mano y tomando la de Yuuri con cariño.

— ¿Yuuri?

Él ahogo un suspiro.

—No pasa nada—respondió, con una sonrisa.

Victor pareció no creerle. Pues sus ojos claramente reflejaban desconfianza, más no hizo presión en el tema. Llevó la mano de Yuuri hasta sus labios y besó el dorso con cariño.

—Claro.

Yuuri trató de ignorar el incipiente vacío que sintió llenarlo por entero durante la noche, cuando los brazos de Victor se enredaron en su cintura y su nariz se hundió en su cuello, pues el sueño le estuvo esquivo, dejando que las ideas giraran en su mente una y otra vez.

Yuuri se encargó de esconder bien todo lo que el doctor le hubiera dado, las pastillas y vitaminas. Victor nunca revisaba sus gabinetes, así que Yuuri podría mantener aquello oculto hasta que decidiera qué hacer.

¿Qué hacer? Se preguntó tres días después.

Yuuri creía que la respuesta ya debería estar clara para ese momento. Empero, se encontró aun dudando mientras el letrero de la clínica de planificación familiar y salud lo saludaban.

Abortar en Rusia era legal hasta antes de completar las doce semanas de gestación, era un proceso aún muy mal visto y que levantaba infinidad de opiniones polémicas. Yuuri nunca habría imaginado que se encontraría frente a una de esas, con el rostro cubierto por una bufanda y una chaqueta con capucha lo suficientemente gruesa como para protegerlo del frío.

Yuuri tenía casi ocho semanas ya. Su olor aún no delataba el embarazo, pero lo haría pronto.

Tragó en seco, dejando que su mano se detuviera en la perilla.

 **.** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **.**

Presionó con más fuerza de la que debería, y tras morderse el interior de la mejilla, la soltó y avanzó en dirección contraria, negándose a ver nuevamente la puerta de la clínica.

Yuuri había faltado a trabajar aquel día, diciendo que tenía una revisión con el doctor. Sus alumnos no habían puesto mayor impedimento, y tampoco le habían pedido que retomaran la práctica más tarde. Yuuri agradeció el gesto de comprensión, pues lo que quedó del día lo usó para devolver el contenido de su estómago en el baño de su hogar.

En parte por los malestares, y en parte por lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Cuando la noche llegó, el color había vuelto parcialmente a sus mejillas. Yuuri preparó la cena, sorprendiendo a Victor cuando este regresara de una reunión con un patinador a quien preparaba para una exhibición venidera.

Su preocupación era clara, desde su rostro hasta en su aroma.

—Yuuri, cariño—dijo tan pronto lo vio, dejando todo lo que había estado trayendo con él a un lado y abalanzándose sobre él, tomándolo con delicadeza por los hombros y luego acunando su rostro, para observarlo detenidamente— ¿Qué ocurre? — Cuestionó, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar.

Yuuri observó profundo en los ojos de Victor, tratando de hallar algo en ellos. En el azul claro como el mar, sólo había amor.

Yuuri sintió una risa rota intentando escapar de su garganta.

—Vamos a tener un bebé, Vitya—confesó al mismo tiempo que su voz se quebraba, estirando sus brazos y enredándolos en el cuerpo de Victor.

Quien, tras un segundo apenas de mutismo, devolvió el gesto hundiendo su rostro donde la marca de su unión descansaba.

—Oh… Yuuri—lo escuchó sollozar—Yuuri.

No había necesidad de más palabras.

Yuuri creyó que los meses de embarazo serían los más difíciles, entre los mareos, malestares, cambios de humor e inclemente sensación de catástrofe a la distancia.

Dudas y miedos construyéndose sobre su mente y haciendo una nube gris que no fallaba en ennegrecer su juicio.

Alexei estaba programado para nacer a mediados de Agosto, pero el estrés entre otros factores, logró que terminaran llegando al mundo durante las primeras semanas de Junio.

Aleksei era un bebé diminuto, entraba completamente en las manos de Victor y también en las de Yuuri. Tanto que parecía que se rompería si uno no lo tocaba con cuidado.

Un pequeño regalo que era necesario cuidar, un pequeño pedazo de ellos que Victor trataba como si se tratara de porcelana, y un pequeñísimo cachorro que Yuuri no podía llevarse siquiera a ver.

Alexsei era un niño delicado, a quien se tenían que dedicar infinidad de cuidados. Cuidados de los que únicamente Victor era encargado.

Yuuri sabía que tenía que hacer algo más por su niño, lo sentía- en su instinto, que le gritaba cada vez que escuchaba el llanto de Aleksei y se negaba a ir a acunarlo, en su cuerpo cada vez que este parecía demasiado pesado como para pasar más de lo necesario, incapaz de soportar el contacto piel con piel. En su corazón, cada vez que Victor parecía incapaz de acallar los desaforados gritos de su bebé.

Sus inseguridades y el temor a hacer las cosas mal, hacían que Yuuri ni siquiera tuviera deseos de intentar.

La depresión post parto no era una cosa extraña en omegas primerizos. Pero Yuuri nunca creyó que le afectaría a él, o que duraría tanto. El doctor decía que sólo era una fase, pero Yuuri fallaba intentando verle un posible final.

Victor sólo podía sonreír y asentir antes las palabras del galeno, que intentaban ser reconfortantes. Pero Yuuri podía distinguir perfectamente las bolsas bajo sus ojos, la falta de color en sus mejillas, esa extraña sombra que ahora parecía pintar sus ojos.

—Quizá deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo.

Fue lo que dijo Victor cuando Aleksei hubiera cumplido los ocho meses. Su cachorro, sentado en el regazo de Victor, había estado intentando estirar las manos hasta Yuuri, como pidiendo acercarse. Era normal, los padres omega normalmente cubrirían al bebé con su aroma dejando que se acurrucaran a un lado de su cuello, los hacía sentirse seguros y queridos. Yuuri nunca lo había hecho con Aleksei, pero el pequeño seguía intentando. Victor detuvo las manos de su cachorro, mordiéndose los labios.

—Quiero decir—intentó corregirse—Quizá sería bueno si regresaras a casa…

—A Hasetsu—contempló Yuuri—Con mi madre, mi padre…

—Y tu hermana—sonrió Victor, la sonrisa más pequeña que le hubiera visto.

Yuuri observó la expresión de Victor, que parecía dividida entre la súplica y el dolor.

Yuuri no tuvo otra idea que no fuera aceptar.

Un mes. Un mes fue el tiempo que Yuuri dijo pasaría en casa.

En el aeropuerto Aleksei lloró al ver a su padre alejarse, incapaz de entender de seguro, pero estresado por tantos aromas extraños, que hacían que el apenas remante aroma de Yuuri se perdiera. Yuuri se despidió con la mano, cerrándola y abriéndola un par de veces. Escuchó el llanto de su niño, pero no giró el rostro de nuevo.

Su madre y su padre lo recibieron en casa, Mari intentó distraerlo con labores domésticas y chismes sobre tonterías. Yuuri dejó que su mes pasara.

Un mes que se convirtió en seis, y este en un año, y este en dos.

Y así, el onsen terminó siendo propiedad de Mari y Yuuri, sus padres habían decidido que entre ambos podían hacerse caso de las aguas termales. Yuuri, sin embargo, ya había estado considerando dejarle su parte a su hermana y tratar de buscar alguna otra clase de futuro en Tokyo.

Victor y Aleksei, a veces, iban a visitarlos. A Victor le gustaba la tranquilidad que daban los baños al aire libre, y a Aleksei corretear por la playa en la mañana y disfrutar de un relajante baño nocturno con su padre. Victor y Yuuri, actuaban como viejos amigos, con charlas cortas y miradas que parecían cargar más que lo que ellos podrían poner en palabras alguna vez. Aleksei, por su parte, siempre parecía feliz de poder visitar la casa de tío Yuuri. A quien consideraba el mejor amigo de su padre. Sólo después de tío Chris, claro.

 **.** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **.**

El frío del metal atravesó su piel, y Yuuri trató de no pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

Trató de no pensar en ello mientras abría la puerta, mientras la enfermera tomaba sus datos, y mientras lo preparaban para el procedimiento.

Trató de no pensar en ello mientras le inyectaban anestesia que quemó su brazo por un segundo, y tampoco mientras su mano era apartada de su vientre plano.

Pero no pudo huir de sus propios pensamientos una vez hubiera regresado a casa, con el cuerpo adolorido por el procedimiento, y la mente nublada.

Victor le preguntó que le pasaba esa noche, mientras dejaba que usara su cuerpo como descanso. Yuuri había estado completamente silente desde que Victor hubiera vuelto, y Victor no parecía atreverse a decir nada, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Yuuri y trataba de que su esencia actuara como calmante.

Algo que normalmente hubiera logrado calmar a Yuuri, apelando a sus instintos de omega, sólo lograron hacer que el torrente de lágrimas cayera con más fuerza. El olor tan característico de Victor no fallaba en recordarle lo que acababa de perder.

Lo que Yuuri acababa de hacer.

Meses de vacío en la vida de Yuuri y de desesperación por parte de Victor, desembocaron en un divorcio que cualquiera hubiera podido ver venir a kilómetros de distancia.

 

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Yuuri decidió que lo mejor sería regresar a Hasetsu.

Enterrando en sentimiento en su pecho junto a la imagen de Victor, quien además de desasosiego, tenía el rostro de un hombre con el corazón roto.

Sus padres y el onsen eran una visión reconfortante, familiar y alentadora.

Aunque ni siquiera su presencia logró hacer que el perenne dolor que Yuuri sentía desapareciera por completo.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 

Yuuri decidió que lo mejor sería permanecer en Rusia. Dejando el departamento que compartía con Victor tan pronto los papeles necesarios hubieran sido firmados y todas las cosas hubieran sido dichas.

Yuuri encontró un departamento no muy lejano a donde estaba su trabajo. Algo que parecía pecar contra mejores opciones lógicas. Pero Yuuri había terminado queriendo la ciudad. Tenía ese aire algo triste y nostálgico que le recordaba a su matrimonio con Victor, una parte de su vida que parecía no querer soltar aún, si la increíble cantidad de artículos de Victor que leía por semana sobre él y que lo seguía en todas sus redes sociales- podían ser alguna clase de indicador del asunto. Y sus días pasaron entre la rutina, el trabajo, el hogar, y pensar constantemente en lo que hubiera podido ser de no haber dejado a Victor.

No sabía si era su mente, esforzándose por recordarle en todo lo que le había fallado a quien se supone había sido el amor de su vida, o si eran sus instintos omegas que seguían reclamándole.

Fuera lo que fuere, Yuuri no podía arrepentirse en ese momento.

Los divorcios eran algo triste, y todos pensaban lo mismo sobre el de Yuuri.

Sin embargo, si no se hubiera divorciado, nunca hubiera terminado ofreciéndose para coreografiar un par de programas para Yuri. Quien, aunque le hubiera mirado extrañado por semejante oferta, había terminado aceptando. Su divorcio siempre había sido como un gigantesco elefante en la habitación para ambos. Sabían que estaba allí, pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar del asunto.

Yuri no era un alumno fácil, pero el gusto por enfrentar retos había crecido en Yuuri en ese último tiempo, casi como una obsesión que tomaba control de su normalmente quasi racional cerebro.

Muchas veces se preguntó si eso se debía a que inconscientemente se culpaba por no haber hecho más por salvar su relación con Victor, pero siempre pensaba en otra cosa antes de que su mente sopesara demasiado esa idea.

Cuando su pequeña relación maestro estudiante, que tenía más matices grises y delimitaciones borrosas que las que hubiera tenido la suya con Victor siguió avanzando, Yuuri se encontró con que ya no pensaba tanto en el bebé que no había podido tener con Victor.

O en las posibilidades de un bebé en general.

Por eso era qué, Ivanna había sido, por decirlo de alguna manera, una sorpresa. Yuri era un beta, para sorpresa de casi todo el mundo del patinaje, y Yuuri un omega. Una rivalidad que había causado gracia en muchos por el nombre compartido y por tantas similitudes durante el año que Yuuri había querido que fuese su último en competencia. Beta y Omega era algo que nadie esperaba, algo que incluso era castigado en muchas culturas. Yuri y Yuuri, a la vez, era algo que muchos consideraban ni siquiera podía calificar de amistad.

Que hubieran terminado envueltos en una sesión de besos desenfrenados y toqueteos desesperados bajo la ropa, después de una de los banquetes del Grand Prix había sido, en contraste, algo que Yuuri había podido ver venir kilómetros atrás.

Las miradas de Yuri, y el ligero calor en su propio rostro cada vez que las notaba, eran casi un fantasma en su memoria para ese punto. Casi como la reminiscencia de un sueño. Yuuri sabía que habían estado allí, pero toda lógica le indicaba que no podían ser reales.

Un fugaz encuentro en el cuarto de hotel de Yuri que se terminó convirtiendo en una costumbre amatoria que tomaría lugar cada segundo sábado del mes durante casi un año.

Era el inicio de la temporada de práctica para el campeonato europeo cuando Yuuri se enteró de que Ivanna existía. Observando la prueba casera que acababa de comprar en la farmacia mientras se sentaba en el único sofá del pequeño departamento que tenía en San Petersburgo.

Yuri había vivido bajo la sombra de lo que su vida no había podido ser durante mucho tiempo. Pero en ese momento, con la posibilidad de una nueva vida dentro de él, Yuuri ya no quería regresar atrás.

Casi nueve años habían pasado desde ese momento, tiempo que para Yuuri podía haberse comparado con un parpadeo.

En el mes de octubre, cuando Vannya aún tenía ocho años, Yuuri regresó al departamento que compartía con Yuri más cansado de lo habitual. Lo cual era normal, de acuerdo al sobre médico que traía en su maletín.

Yuuri entró a su habitación, Ivanna debía estar en la escuela, se dejó caer en la cama y dejó que su visión escapara hacia la oscuridad.

Cuando Yuuri abrió los ojos nuevamente, fue sólo porque alguien halaba de su chaqueta con fuerza.

Le tomó apenas un par de segundos espabilar completamente. Sin los lentes sobre sus ojos, era un tanto difícil reconocer dónde estaba. Empero, una aguda voz que no dejaba de gritar a su lado alejó por completo cualquier intento de ubicarse en el espacio.

— ¡Papá! ¡Papá!

— ¿Qué pasa? —respondió casi por inercia, pues _papá_ acompañado de ese tono, normalmente significaba que una rabieta estaba por asomarse.

—Prometiste llevarme a bailar esta vez, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Sólo entonces Yuuri enfocó la vista, lo mejor que podía. Los ojos verdes de Ivanna, casi esmeralda como los de su padre Yuri, junto a la mueca de molestia que le acompañaba, tan similar a la de su otro progenitor cuando era un adolescente, le devolvían la mirada.

Ivanna era casi una copia de Yuri, aún si ella sólo tenía ocho años.

Yuuri abrió la boca un momento, antes de cerrarla y llevarse la mano al rostro. Pudo escuchar cómo Ivanna hacía un pequeño sonido de preocupación. Su hija era bastante cerrada con sus emociones, una costumbre que había parecido nacerle mientras más creciera. Empero, Yuuri siempre había sabido como leerla, aun cuando ella no quisiera que los demás lo hicieran.

—¿Papi…?

Su mano libre se apoyó contra la cama, donde al parecer había estado descansando. Claro. El cansancio de la mañana le había hecho querer cerrar los ojos y descansar un momento. Un descanso que había terminado convirtiéndose en una siesta, al parecer. Ahora, dónde estaban sus gafas…

—Estoy bien, Ivanna—se aseguró de decir, antes de quitar la mano que bloqueaba su rostro y tratar de señalar algún lugar en la habitación—¿Podrías buscar los lentes de papá, por favor?

Ivanna pareció dudar un momento, como si no quisiera moverse de delante de Yuuri. Pero finalmente asintió y corrió hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

—Aquí están—le dijo Ivanna, antes de que Yuuri sintiera un pequeño peso añadirse al colchón y un par de manitos inexpertas intentaran acomodarle los lentes desde atrás.

Yuuri giró el rostro, dándole una pequeña sonrisa a su pequeña. Ella tenía los labios fruncidos en una mueca de preocupación, y sus cejas en un ángulo que tranquilamente podría ser calificado como molesto.

—Tienes la misma cara que tu padre, Vannya—dijo casi de manera juguetona, antes de acariciarle el rostro a su hija, girando su cuerpo de una manera que dejó un pequeño punzón en su cintura.

Ivanna se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario.

—Bueno—dijo finalmente Yuuri, dando la vuelta nuevamente, y pensando que tenían que salir—Si no nos apresuramos, llegaremos tarde.

Porque los horarios de Vannya en la academia, eran de cinco a siete. Yuuri los recordaba bien. El lugar le pertenecía a Victor, después de todo. Una pequeña academia que había terminado abriendo cuatro años después de que dejaran de compartir lazo.

Él mismo se había encargado de hacerle un pequeño espacio a su hija para cuando más se le adecuara, aún si era la clase más llena.

Victor parecía querer mucho a Vannya. Siempre que Yuuri debía recogerla, le hacía quedar un poco más para contarle cómo era que su desempeño avanzaba. Incluso se había ofrecido para asesorarla personalmente en uno de sus números. Vannya amaba el ballet casi tanto como amaba su libertad e individualidad, y aunque la idea de tener a alguien interfiriendo con su pequeña visión artística a los seis años había parecido caerle casi como una ofensa al inicio, había accedido finalmente.

Victor había consultado con él antes de mostrarle el programa final a su hija. Tenía todo el encanto de las viejas piezas que él presentaba en el hielo.

A un Yuuri más joven quizá le hubiera gustado intentar bailarlo. Al Yuuri de ese momento le había causado un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

Hasta el momento, seguía siendo una de las actuaciones más hermosas de su hija. Yuri incluso había gravado un dvd con esta, para enviarla hasta Japón y que sus padres pudieran verlo. Decía que en esa calidad era mejor que un reducido formato digital.

Ivanna se removió un poco en su lugar, antes de pegarse a su cuerpo y abrazar su brazo como si temiera que se lo fueran a llevar lejos

—No…—murmuró quedito, y Yuuri no pudo evitar recordar el tono de voz que Yuri había usado para responderle cuando él le hubiera contado de la existencia de su hija.

_¿No?_

Había preguntado Yuuri. Sonando más comprensivo que dolido. Yuuri no sabía qué era lo que Yuri quería para su vida. Era mucho más joven que él, quizá una casa con un omega que ya entraba en años y un bebé no era la mejor imagen para un futuro. Yuuri no podía culparlo.

Pero Yuuri no pensaba volver a perder a un niño.

Y enfrentarse al desafío solo, parecía mucho menos aterrador que hacerlo con alguien más. Quizá, si el Yuuri de la actualidad se hubiera encontrado en lugar del Yuuri del pasado, las cosas para el bebé de Victor hubieran podido terminar de manera diferente.

Yuuri a veces aún odiaba no haber podido ser lo suficientemente fuerte para Victor, o para él mismo.

Pero sus arrepentimientos, como las dudas que lo hubieran atormentado en ese momento, yacían enterradas ahora. Y no había caso en traerlas de vuelta a la vida.

_—No pienses que te escaparás de mí en ese caso, tazón de cerdo._

Habría completado entonces Yuri, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de Yuuri, evitando que este pudiera ver su rostro.

Hasta el día de hoy Yuuri no sabía si Yuri había estado llorando o no, pero había ocasiones donde se lo preguntaba.

Yuuri ahogó un pequeño suspiro.

—Estoy bien, cariño—dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando a la niña en sus brazos, al tiempo que ella se aferraba a su torso y escondía su cabeza bajo su mandíbula, dejándose descansar contra su cuello. Vannya decía ya ser bastante grande como para necesitar que su padre lo acunara de esa manera y la bañara con su esencia, pero cuando estaba particularmente triste o enfadada, lo buscaba silenciosamente—¿vez? Perfectamente.

Vannya no pareció muy convencida, pero finalmente accedió. Yuuri se arregló un poco, lavó su rostro y tardó un poco revisando el color en sus mejillas. Aún no se notaba, pero dentro de unos meses probablemente su rostro terminaría adoptando un rojo carmín que lo haría lucir más _saludable._

Ayudó a Vannya a colocarse un abrigo y cerró la puerta con llave, pues nadie regresaría allí hasta muy entrada la noche. Yuri recogía a Vannya de la escuela y la dejaba en casa antes de regresar a su trabajo como entrenador privado. Consumía muchas de sus horas, pero el dinero extra era bien recibido.

Yuuri había conseguido una pequeña camioneta, que normalmente usaban para trasladarse con Ivanna de un lugar a otro. A ella realmente no le gustaban las multitudes, y siempre encontraban menos estresante viajar en su propio vehículo.

Yuuri acomodó el cinturón de su hija con cuidado antes de acomodarse en el asiento del conductor. Encendió el auto y este comenzó a andar.

La escuela de baile no estaba muy lejos de su apartamento, media hora en auto si el tráfico no era muy pesado.

Cuando entraron en el pequeño tramo de autopista que debían recorrer, la radio colocó un viejo tema que Vannya adoraba, aún sí sólo se sabía tres de las palabras en inglés que este tenía. Y, mientras su hija cantaba al son de un inglés roto Yuuri pensaba qué nombre podía ponerle al pequeño que estaba en camino.

No sabía si sería un niño una niña.

Si hubiera sido un niño, quizá Misha sería lindo.

El sonido de un claxon detrás de él casi destrozó sus tímpanos en el mismo momento que comenzaba a pensar que preferiría una niña, para que pudiera jugar con Ivanna, y que la llamaría Yekaterina.

Y, medio segundo después, la masa gigantesca que era el camión que al parecer había estado viniendo detrás de ellos, los impactó de un golpe seco.

 

 **⋆** **☆** **.** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **.** **☆** **⋆**

Pelear con sus inseguridades y el miedo al fracaso o a la decepción de Victor, era difícil.

Una tarea que pintaba ser titánica. Una tarea que Yuuri estaba seguro no habría podido llevar a cabo sólo.

Abrirse y ser honesto con el mundo, y más importante- consigo mismo, nunca había sido exactamente uno de los fuertes de Yuuri. Pero Victor estaba allí, verlo avanzar y tomar su mano, alentándolo a dar un paso hacia adelante cuando lo necesitara.

Admitir sus miedos a Victor había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que Yuuri hubiera hecho en su vida. Temió que Victor encontrara estos ridículos, que se enfadara, o que se riera.

Yuuri solía crear una tormenta en un vaso de agua, y esa clase de fatalismo, no era uno con la que la mayoría de gente estuviera dispuesta a lidiar.

Pero Victor, lo sorprendió nuevamente, cuando tomando sus manos con cuidado y dejando un par de besos en sus nudillos, susurró contra su piel.

—Está bien, Yuuri.

Y con ese tono de voz, con el aroma de Victor y con su sola presencia, Yuuri podía creer que realmente todo estaría bien.

—No hay necesidad de tener miedo ante los grandes cambios—le dijo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—porque podemos construir nuestro futuro un día a la vez.

Ser el esposo de Victor, Yuuri descubrió, no era tan difícil cuando uno se daba cuenta que Victor también era su esposo.

Que Victor quizá compartía sus mismo miedos e inseguridades, sus temores y dudas.

Yuuri a veces no creía ser capaz de tener fuerza para mantenerse en pie todo el tiempo, pero de alguna manera siempre encontraría energía suficiente para levantar a Victor.

Antes de que el año acabara, Yuuri se dio cuenta que tendría que ser fuerte por alguien más.

Victor siempre había querido cachorros, sumado a una gigantesca familia.

Y, Yuuri no podía ocultar la emoción de ser capaz de ayudarlo a compartir su sueño. Un sueño qué, creía podían hacer de ambos.

Aleksei nació en noviembre, con unos pulmones bien desarrollados que no tardaron en hacerse notar al dar el primer grito tan pronto tuvo contacto con el medio ambiente.

Otabek y Yuri fueron los primeros en conocer al pequeño. Victor no perdió la oportunidad para picar a su antiguo compañero de rink, al notar la cercanía que ambos muchachos parecían tener.

Yuri lo mandó al diablo, al mismo tiempo que sostenía al pequeño Aleksei y Otabek intentaba arreglar su cabecita aún demasiado suave entre los brazos de su amigo.

Un pequeño ritual que duró incluso cuando los músculos del cuello de Aleksei hubieran estado bien desarrollados. Pues Yuri siempre terminaba en casa de Victor y Yuuri, y Otabek- que con el tiempo había terminado convirtiéndose en su novio- estaba más veces que las que no, acompañándolo.

Yuuri muchas veces creyó que Aleksei sólo había sacado la coloración de él. Con un cabello negro y profundos ojos marrones, pues la personalidad encantadora y parecía cien por ciento hecha en Victor.

Aunque, el carisma de su hijo parecía ser un par de cuartas superior.

De lo contrario, Yuuri estaba seguro que Yuri no habría accedido a entrenarlo para su debut Junior.

—Ale—gritó Victor, usando el apodo que su hijo tanto detestaba, pero al que siempre respondía porque sabía que cuando era usado, algo malo estaba haciendo—No corras tan rápido, te puedes lastimar.

Victor presionó con más fuerza la mano de Yuuri, mientras intentaba acelerar su paso e intentar no perder de vista la espalda de su cachorro.

Aleksei detuvo su andar, para girar ligeramente y hacerle un gesto a su padre como pidiendo que no se preocupara.

Victor suspiró, y Yuuri rio a su lado.

—Pero a Yuri siempre le hace caso—Se quejó, aunque al menos Aleksei ahora sólo caminaba un par de metros delante de ellos.

—Está en esa edad.

Trató de razonar Yuuri.

Victor suspiró nuevamente.

—Sí tú lo dices…—razonó—¿Aunque me pregunto si Yuri será la opción correcta?

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Victor se había sentido ligeramente herido ante la idea de que su hijo hubiera escogido a alguien que no fuera él para entrenarlo.

— ¿Tú que piensas, Yuuri? —Cuestionó Victor, presionando con un poco más de fuerza su mano y girando su rostro para verlo de reojo.

Yuuri detuvo su andar un momento, haciendo que Victor le imitara. Metros más allá, Aleksei había comenzado a correr de nuevo.

Yuuri lo sopesó un momento, las decisiones- a lo largo de su vida, le ayudaron a tomar un poco de perspectiva.

—Creo que no habría podido elegir mejor.

Y no hablaba sólo de Aleksei.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notas finales:  
> Escrito de tirón y sin pensar mucho.  
> Qué cosa más rara, cough. Estoy segura que la película original tenía un final más cerrado. Aquí, cada quien puede escoger el suyo.  
> La verdad es que, este último mes no me he sentido realmente bien. Entre muchas cosas, creo que la tristeza me ganó un poquito hoy.  
> Pero, cuando eso pasa, me pongo a escribir sonseras.  
> Antes todo lo que hacía era crack, así que intenté regresar a eso, pensando que me animaría-  
> No soy buena con esto de las palabras, pero sirvió tantito.  
> Les dejo con este pequeño desastre con final confuso. Haha.  
> Im sorry.


End file.
